desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:There's Nothing Left to Grasp/@comment-392210-20131013225429
"Who do we start with? The alcoholic father? The druggie girlfriend? The dead mother? The stupid dog?" "Don't you talk about my dog..." I laughed out loud like a crazy person. More Than Two Cents: *This was, all around, a very good episode. And for some reason it flew by. I wasn't expecting it to end when it did. Odd. I thought something was missing from the episode, though, but I can't put my finger on what that was... *I liked the "Josh was here" bit. ;) Nice touch. *To be perfectly honest, the review I wrote for 5.11, I began working on it as I was reading this episode. So let's just consider what was said in it about the episodes being good, and the appreciation for the evolution of the series and its characters and stories overall, and keep that in mind, so that I don't have to repeat myself. :P *I will admit to one thing. When I came into the wiki, I opened the link for episode 5.13, thinking it was the latest episode, and read its summary. So, the ending of this one didn't come as that big a surprise for me because, alas, I already knew the boys would wind up chained in a basement by Lyons. My bad. It was still a good set-up. *I found it funny when Josh said he missed his ethnic lover, yet made no mention of his parents. Then I remembered, oh yeah, his parents are shit. :P Which leads us to... *...My favorite scene, which was the one with the three boys lashing out at each other and spitting out the most horrible, barbaric truthful things people can say to other people. I mean, Josh pointed out that Joe lost his virginity to his father. o.o Satan himself thought that was a bit much. Great, great scene, from start to finish. Also, who the fuck does Josh think he is, to consider himself above eating trash? That's all we were ever served at the cafeteria when I was in middle school. Prissy princess. I also loved when Rena calls Mary, as reckless as it was. Wonderful scene. *Ben's story didn't move nearly as much as I thought it would, and I found myself extremely annoyed when he apologized to the people who want him dead. I know he doesn't know, so, I was just feeling the feelings people with feelings feel when they witness a scene in fiction where their favorite characters are humbled before the bad guys. Bah! I wish he had brought up the fact that, well, Fraser had it coming. *I almost forgot, good beginning with Eloise getting the focus. I really hope she comes through in the final episodes. Be careful with her character, for she is teetering over the line that leads to no possible redemption. But there is still hope. Her story might just be a bit of a rehash of Silvia's, but it's as old as time itself and, unfortunately, very true to me and relatively close to home, so I'll gladly take it. *I still dislike Greg, and now I hate Richardson more. What is it with the cops of that town? Are we in Springfrield? *I finally figured out what was missing from this episode, and that was the story where Rocky planted faux evidence in the Gales' house that implicated them in the murder of their own son. I guess you guys just scrapped it to follow in another creative direction. I understand. At least he got a nod. I'm very excited for when Rocky meets a stripper with a heart of gold in the next episode. I heard James 1234 might play her? Wonderful news.